Love Message
by suyominie
Summary: Salam dari Min Yoongi selalu tersampaikan pada Shin Suran, sedangkan salam dari Shin Suran tak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan langsung pada Min Yoongi. Namun, perempuan itu tahu, bahwa Min Yoongi selalu dapat merasakannya.-[Suga x Suran/SuSu/SuGa/SuRan]/Oneshot!


**Love Message © Suyominie**

 **Pair : Suga x Suran**

 **Warning:** typo(s), dll.

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk menatap intens seorang lain di hadapannya. Seorang lain yang masih tenggelam pada satu hal yang bernama tidur. Perempuan itu menikmati setiap jengkal wajah tersebut. Wajah yang selalu terpatri hingga akhir hayatnya.

Ketika seorang lain menggeliatkan tubuhnya –yang tertindih oleh selimut tebal, secara tidak sadar, perempuan itu menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Seorang lain itu. Sesekali menepuk pelan.

"Ayo, bangun, Yoongi," bisiknya pelan pada telinga lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Melihat tidak ada reaksi yang berarti, wanita itu merengutkan bibirnya.

Karena terlanjur kesal, ia menepuk keras punggung kokoh yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Perlahan-lahan mata yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya terbuka.

Lantas perempuan itu tertawa pelan, senang melihat pukulannya berefek. "Nah, sekarang ayo bangun, Pemalas!"

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi merangkak dari kasurnya. Matanya melirik sekilas sebuah jam dinding klasik. Sudah jam sembilan pagi, berarti ia punya tiga jam lagi sebelum acara tersebut dimulai.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat mandi!" perintahnya garang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yoongi memulai langkah, tangannya terulur menjangkau sehelai handuk yang tidak jauh darinya. Sebelum melanjutkan langkah, Yoongi menyempatkan diri melirik tempat di mana perempuan itu berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Suran." ucapnya pelan.

"Selamat pagi!" dibalas ceria oleh perempuan yang bernama Suran.

Yoongi kembali mengayunkan langkah kakinya.

* * *

"Kau makan apa?" tanya Suran setelah melihat Yoongi membawa nampan makanan.

Pemuda itu menduduki kursi meja makan tepat di hadapan Suran. Kemudian dilahapnya makanan tersebut –tanpa suara.

"Hanya sereal?" Suran menggelengkan kepala, merasa makanan tersebut tidak layak disebut makanan. "Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya hanya membisu, seperti hanya tertarik pada serealnya saja. Mau tidak mau Suran mengalah.

"Yasudah, melihatmu makan saja aku sudah bersyukur." ucapnya sendu.

* * *

Kedua makhluk itu tengah menikmati acara komedi yang selalu mereka tonton setiap harinya. Dengan beralaskan sofa, mereka duduk dengan nyaman.

Tawa geli Suran memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Tak henti-hentinya ia menyeka air mata di ujung matanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, darimana orang-orang itu mendapatkan bakat yang dapat membuat perut orang terkocok.

"Bwahaha, Yoongi dia mirip dengan mu! Atau jangan-jangan kembaranmu? Wow, _daebak!"_

Suran memang menganggap acara itu tetap menghibur seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Tidak ada raut senang di wajah Yoongi. Yang ada hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dihiasi dengan tatapan kosong.

 _ **Tong... tong.. tong..**_

Dentangan jam klasik menandakan –bahwa sekarang sudah pukul duabelas. Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Suran heran.

Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun keluar.

"Ah," Suran tertegun melihat penampilan Yoongi. "Boleh aku ikut?"

* * *

Di sinilah Yoongi dan Suran berada. Di lahan kosong tak berpenghuni, hanya sebuah tempat luas yang berisi kumpulan nama tanpa raga.

Yoongi berjalan gontai ke salahsatu gundukan yang sepertinya baru selesai dibuat. Suran mengiring di belakang.

Setibanya di gundukan, Yoongi berjongkok, menyerahkan seluruh berat badan pada kedua kakinya. Kemudian diletakannya serangkaian bunga cantik yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar saat mengelus nisan itu. Matanya memerah, menahan tangis dan seluruh emosinya. "Ku harap inilah yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga sekarang kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Salam cintaku padamu,"

Air mata yang ditahannya sejak lama akhirnya tumpah. Kata siapa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Toh, dia juga tetaplah seorang manusia. Sekuat apapun seorang Min Yoongi, dia juga tetaplah seorang manusia.

Melihat bahu Yoongi bergetar, Suran memeluk Yoongi dari samping. Hati perempuan itu mencelos. Kesakitan, melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Apalagi setelah melihat alasan mengapa lelakinya menangis, hatinya semakin tertohok.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Suran, matanya sudah digenangi air.

Kedua sosok itu hanyut tenggelam akan perasaan mereka.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi?"_ Yoongi tersentak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, sedangkan Suran melepas pelukannya. Pemuda itu menoleh sumber suara tersebut lalu ia berdiri memberi hormat. "Mereka semua sudah menunggu," lanjutnya.

"Ah," Yoongi mengangguk, sejenak menatap sendu pada makam kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat itu –meninggalkan sosok Suran yang tengah tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Dan tak lupa memanjatkan doa untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi, semoga setelah ini senyum manismu kembali lagi seperti dulu. Dan kau harus tahu –bahwa salam cintaku juga selalu teruntuk dirimu," perlahan sosok Suran memudar. "Selamat tinggal."

Eksistensi Suran telah menghilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan sebuah gundukan –bernisankan _Shin Suran_ yang menjadi saksi sekaligus bukti perpisahan mereka.

* * *

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Bacodh:**

Pas liat Suga nge-PD Suran tiba-tiba ide gaje ini muncul dan langsung saya eksekusi. Apalagi pas denger lagu kolab mereka :"

Entahlah, saya merasa kok mereka cocok ya /jangandihajar. Saya jerit gaje waktu ada yang bilang, 'Itu Surannya Suga?' lol. Dan Suran sendiri bilang 'Suga mengulurkan tangannya' 'Berkunjung ke studio Suga'. Ah, suka banget.

Udah lah wqwq.

 **RnR?**


End file.
